Four's Four 'S's
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: One shot. Takes place after Four and Nine fight about whether to go west or back to Paradise in "The Rise of Nine". Nine and Four discuss and help widen John's love life. NinexFour, MxM, I thought I'd bring some man on man love to this Fandom, you've been warned. Complete.


I don't own the Lorien Legacies.

Set in "The Rise of Nine", just after Four and Nine fight on the roof of Nine's safe house to decide whether or not they should go to Paradise or out west. I don't know, I just finished that chapter and this little thing flickered through my head. I started this story with an exact excerpt from the book, all the words between the " " in _Italic_ aren't mine.

* * *

"_I climb in between the sheets and using telekinesis, turn off the light. I hear Nine's thudding steps as he moves towards the surveillance room and I close my eyes. Sleep blankets my mind for a second before I hear a noise. Nine is lightly tapping on my open door. I have my back to him and I don't move, even when he clears his throat and starts to speak. 'Hey. Johnny? I'm sorry that I can be such a dick. I could blame it on being locked up for so long- that does something to you. But honestly, I'm pushing here because I really do think that I'm right, We _need_ to go to Paradise. _Now_. So I hope we can be friends. I want to be friends. And I'm glad you're here.'_

_I haven't moved a muscle the whole time he's speaking and I'm stunned by this moment of sensitivity. I'm not sure what to say, even as I flip over. He's a slouched shadow leaning in the doorframe. 'I'm glad that I'm here, too. Thanks.'_

_'Sure.'"_

I expected Nine to leave after that, but after a long pause the shadow moved, making his way closer to my bed. I started to push myself up, my mouth only beginning to open to ask what he was doing, when he pounced. Barely awake, I was a second too late in my response. We collided and rolled of the bed, him landing on his back with me on top of him, but it didn't last that way for long. He quickly threw me off him, tossing me effortlessly across the room, a sneaky smile on his face.

_So he wants to play? We'll play_. I thought to myself, an easy smirk meeting my lips. His eyes narrowed, guessing my thoughts. His dark hair stuck out around his face, almost hiding it, but I could see the mischievous look in his eyes. I righted myself then crouched, ready to counter any attack he made.

Outside I heard BK pad over. I watched Nine's eyes flicker over to him, and took that moment to mount my attack. Nine saw it coming and dodged my incoming pounce, countering it with a sweep of his foot at my legs. He connected with my left leg, but I quickly righted myself and took a swing at him. I managed a glancing blow off his shoulder, but it did little to stop him. Using telekinesis, he flung a pillow at my head, making me stumble at it's surprising force, then hit me again while I was still stunned. The pillow exploded as it connected with my extended hand to fend it off, feathers flying everywhere. The feather coated the air, making it even harder to see in the still dark room.

Using my own telekinetic powers, I used the feathers to create a thick layer spinning around him, close enough to blind him, but not so close that he would choke on them as he breathed. Confused, he tried to push them back with his hands, but the second he displaced some, others just filled its place. While he was distracted, I grabbed the blanket from my bed and threw it over him like a net in a gladiator battle, and jumped on him.

Nine went down easily, clearly overwhelmed by some feathers and the darkness. I laughed from on top of him, holding him down. The pile of blankets sighed from under me. "Dude, don't make me rip this blanket apart. We did enough damage with the pillow."

I laughed and rolled off of him. "We? Dude, that was all you."

An audible sigh sounded behind us. Nine pushed the blanket off, covered head to toe in white feathers, and I turned to see BK still sitting in the door frame, looking at us in as much off a disapproving manner as a beagle could manage. Nine laughed. "No worries BK, we're all done with the fighting for tonight. We're just messing around, aren't we Johnny?" He said, pushing himself up, brushing feathers off.

I rolled my eyes and reassured BK that we were just playing. The little dog didn't move for a moment, as if assessing the situation. Then, as if deciding that it was safe for him to leave, he got up and left.

We stayed there for a bit, Nine standing there, covered in feathers and me kneeling beside him. Finally he looked around at the mess we had made. "Huh," he said, "guess we need to find you a new room."

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't come and destroyed my things." Having gone to bed without a shirt, I padded over to the dresser in one of the corners of the room and fished around, finally finding one and pulled it over my head.

Nine gave me a smile that I just wanted to smack it off of his face as he walked over to flick on the lights. "Well, crazy breeds crazy. Besides, I never had anyone I could really just let have it before. My Cêpan would never be able to fight me like that." He stood there in his sweats, barefoot, and a too large long sleeve shirt partly tucked into his pants.

I thought back to how Henri would have reacted to something like our little fight. "Sam was my first real friend, and he would never be able to survive anything like that. Six was the only one I could actually fully train and practice with, but she always kicked my ass."

Nine and I stood in my ruined feather covered room. He walked over to my bed and sat cross legged on it. "So… Six." He said, wagging his eyebrows at me. He looked completely insane with feathers sticking all over his body and poking out of his hair.

I went and stood in front of him. "What about Six?" I asked, trying to ignore the teasing look he was giving me.

"Did you ever…" he said, his eyes suggestive.

I blushed furiously, knowing that I shouldn't be talking about this. I loved Sarah. I tried to hide my blush by turning around, but he was quick to catch it.

"Oh man!" He exclaimed, "Don't hold out on me! I spent a year with no one but those Mogs, and they ain't a pretty sight to see."

"It's not like that." I muttered, turning back to him.

Nine let out a hoot of laughter. "It was! Oh man, now you _really_ have to share."

I shook my head.

He repositions himself so that he is now kneeling on my bed, looking up at me like a little kid hearing his favourite story at bedtime. To be honest, it felt kind of cool to have Nine look at me like I was the older brother, opposed to his normal condescending treatment.

"Come on," Nine tells me, "we didn't get to see those girls—" He stops. "The girls! We forgot to call those girls!" He said, starting to push himself off the bed.

I side stepped into his way, stopping him. "We are not calling those girls."

He glared up at me. "Look, I get it. You can get some action from whoever you want, but I'm going to call those girls."

I flushed. "I cannot get action where ever I want—" I took a deep breath. "You can't call them. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Nine whined. "Dude, come on! It's one night, we'll be fine. Unless you want to make out with me for a couple hours, I suggest you let me call these girls. You might not, but I need this."

My face pinched in disgust. "No and no."

Nine laughed, a dark look coming onto his face. "What, you and Sam never…" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I flushed head to toe at the suggestion. "Absolutely not."

Nine raised himself up on the bed, still kneeling. He was now looking down at me, a strange smile curling at his lips. He laughed, "Oh Johnny, first Sarah, then Six, now Sam? Come on, do you have a thing for people whose name's start with an 'S'?"

My blush deepened. "No dude, back off."

Of course Nine didn't. "What was the name of that chick on the train? Sabrina? Samara? Sarah?" he laughed, "Sarah!" he said. "Another Sarah to add to your list."

"I'm leaving." I said, turning to leave. Before I could even take a step, the door shut on its own. I whipped around furiously to look at Nine, who was still on the bed, a smug look on his face.

"Lay off, Nine." I practically growled at him.

He laughed. "Touchy, maybe you don't want another Sarah. Maybe we could broaden your horizons a little." He said, and before I could figure out what he meant, he came to a crouch on the bed before me and leapt. We fell onto the floor together, him landing heavily on top of me, straddling my waist, efficiently disabling the use of my legs. I tried to take a swing at him, but he easily grabbed my wrist, pinning it next to my head. Before I could try anything with my other arm, it was quickly pinned at well.

I knew I was strong, but in this position, I could never beat Nine in a contest of strength. I stopped struggling, thinking instead of what I could use to get him off. I spotted another pillow on the bed and lifted it with my thoughts, sending it rocketing at his head.

Nine didn't even flinch as the pillow made contact and feathers flew everywhere again, creating a fresh snow-like layer on the ground. Instead he just smiled and shifted his hips, allowing his body to slowly push and drag down against mine.

I hissed as I realized what he was doing, unable to stop the reaction I was having to his movements. He knew this too.

Nine laughed, but it was different from his normal one. He sounded slightly breathless. "Dude, don't try to hide it. I know." He said, a sly smile playing at his lips.

"Get off." I growled. This was going too far, it wasn't a joke any more.

Nine laughed. "You don't mean that." He said, giving his hips a surprisingly expert swirl, sending pleasure through my whole body.

I had to take a quick breath to steady my thoughts before answering. "Dude, joke's over. Stop."

Nine lowered his face to mine, his breath warming my lips. His hair fell around my head, creating a curtain that surrounded me. My eyes slipped down to his lips, slightly chapped as mine were, and I had to remind myself that I loved Sarah. Sarah was out there, possibly west were we should be going, and there wasn't time for this.

Nine chuckled. "This isn't a joke, Johnny-boy, you couldn't have possibly not seen this coming, could you?" his eyes were fixed unashamedly at my lips. I subconsciously licked them, making him smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling genuinely confused.

Nine peeled his eyes from my lips and finally looked up at me, moving his face back a bit. "You're slow." He said, the smile on his lips wavering for the first time since he got all weird on me. "I can transfer my powers to people for a short period of time, and I still grab your hand every time." He said, slipping his hands into a position for his fingers to interlock with my own. I didn't stop him, more stunned than anything. "You didn't think that's weird?"

I blinked, feeling extremely dumb. "I… I never thought about that." I said, looking at our hands locked together.

Nine looked almost angry. "And this," he said, rutting lightly against me, "what do you think this is?" he said. I could feel his arousal pressed up against my own, which was growing as we spoke.

"I…" I said, unable to think. I loved Sarah, I loved Sarah, I repeated to myself. My breathing increased as Nine continued the smooth movements of his hips, becoming more uneven as he went.

Suddenly, the pressure on Nine's body disappeared completely, his fingers slipping from my own. I felt slow as I pushed myself onto my elbows, looking up at him as he walked to the bedroom door. Without thinking, I pushed against the door with my mind as he tried to open it. He turned back to me, looking irritated and embarrassed.

"Look," he said, "it's fine. I'm an idiot. Sorry dude, I'll let you sleep." He mumbled.

Without thinking, I was on my feet and had him pinned to the door, our bodies pressed together. He was bigger than me and could have easily pushed me off, but he stayed very still.

He swallowed once, slowly, and I watch his Adam 's apple bob as he did it. "What are you going to do?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

I tried to answer, but my throat was too dry, my nerves frayed. I was confused, but mostly I wanted him close, and I wanted to work off this feeling of lust he had left me with. "I don't know," I said quietly, "just let me think."

A cocky smile came back to Nine's face. "You can think better on the bed." He said, lifting me up with his telekinetic powers, and before I knew it, I was back on my back, a cloud of feathers surrounding me, with Nine back on my hips, pulling his shirt off.

I was going say something, anything, but as I opened my mouth to speak, Nine slid down and roughly pushed his lips against mine. My eyelids fluttered shut as he pushed his way inside my mouth with his tongue. I didn't fight it long, but a small part of me was still confused. I had never done any of this before, I had no idea what to do with my hands. How far did I let this go? How far did I want this to go?

Nine shifted so that one of his thighs was between my legs and I felt him rub up against me, my dick twitching in interest. _This was okay, this would be okay_, I told myself. I could feel Nine smiling against my lips.

He pulled back and grabbed at the corner of my shirt, yanking it up over my head. "I thought you weren't good with this kind of thing." I told him, my voice shaking slightly.

He laughed darkly. "No, I said I was bad with women."

I laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, I guess you did."

I looked up the length of his body, from the noticeable bump pressed up against his sweatpants to the planes of his body, taking in every inch of it. He was much bigger than I was, but none of it would ever be mistaken for fat.

He must have been doing the same assessment of my body, because he suddenly dipped his head and ran his tongue up my body, from navel to collar bone, his hands ghosting up my ribs as he went.

I gasped at the unexpected action, receiving a smirk from him. "You've never done this before, have you?" He asked, a sly smile on his face.

"No." I told him, looking away.

His grin grew, his teeth now showing in an almost feral way. "Not even with Six?"

I glared up at him. "I just kissed her." I snapped.

He laughed and pulled me off the bed. I was slightly disappointed until he pushed me up against the wall, his body grinding up against my own. I gasped at his actions, my body fully responding to his. I was hard under his touches and I no longer thought of it as a bad thing.

His fingers played at my waist band and I blanked, having forgotten that when I got into bed, I had only been wearing my briefs. I grabbed his hand. "Not yet. Please." I told him.

He smiled. "Shy?"

I felt my face grow slightly red, but I pushed past it. "No, I'm just not ready yet." I said firmly.

He shrugged. "But you are okay with this?" he asked as he twisted his hips in a particularly fantastic way, dragging a low moan out of me.

He laughed. "I guess that answered that."

I shut up his stupid laugh with a kiss, wanting to claim him as much as he was claiming me with his body. Nine responded instantly. He yanked off his own pants, barely separating himself from me, and opened himself up to me completely. I had forgotten that he was older than me, more experienced. It made me nervous.

Butterflies filled my stomach as Nine's body grew heavier against mine, the feeling on his hard member more pronounced against my own. Then I realized something was all wrong. I felt wrong.

Nine's hair had gone from hanging around his shoulders to pooling around my face. I pulled back from our kiss to see Nine laughing. "Did you change our gravity?" I asked.

Nine gave a hoot of laughter. "Damn Four, I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly."

I gasped as I realized that I wasn't standing against the wall, but laying on it. "Can you fix us?" I asked.

Nine gave me another one of his annoying smirks. "What, are you scared?"

"Course not." I told him indignantly.

His smile grew. "Then care to take this to the next level?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded, not wanting to look like a coward. Nine stood, on the wall, and pulled me to my feet. I huffed in annoyance at the lack of contact, and he smiled, taking a step closer. He placed his hand on my chest and slowly slid it down, waiting for my reaction.

My reaction, well, my reaction was almost embarrassing. I pushed into the contact as his fingers slid over the waistband of my briefs and down, cupping my hard member in his hands. He gave it a slow rub, testing, then his movements grew faster as he saw the pleading expression on my face. With his free hand he pulled me in closer and my hands tangled up into his hair as our lips meet.

I could barely breathe at the sensation of his hand on my dick, stroking me through the fabric. He seemed to be struggling with his breathing as much as I was, and without thinking I slipped my hand down fast into his underwear, gripping his hard penis in my hand. He gasped, his steady stroke wavering.

"Ahh." He mumbled, breaking our kiss. "Dammit." He said.

I laughed, eyeing his lips in a way that must have made me go cross eyed. "What?" I asked, my fingers sliding up and down him. "Not good?"

"No," he gasped, "no, very good." Then he paused, "Actually," he said breathlessly, "this is not what I meant by 'next level'" he said.

He picked me up, breaking both his contact and mine, both of us moaning in disappointment at the loss. He wavered for a moment, clearly torn. "Nope," he mumbled, "I've always wanted to do this."

He readjusted his hold on me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'll be quick." He whispered as our dicks rubbed against each other, reminding him of what we were missing.

He walked us over to the wall, or what was the ceiling, and pushed me up against the surface. Our center of gravity shifted again and I found myself staring up at the floor. _Up_ at the floor. I was laying on the ceiling, being steadily rutted against by Nine, my friend, staring _up_ at the floor. I laughed at how funny all of this was.

"Dude, back up a bit." He told me, keeping a steady hold on my leg. I back pedalled as fast as I could, wanting to resume our previous actions, until my back hit the ceiling light. Nine gasped and jerked me away from it.

I looked at him, confused.

"What, that didn't hurt you?" he said, reaching over and feeling the light for himself. He hissed and pulled back the moment his fingers came in contact with it.

I smiled. "It's one of my Legacies." I told him.

He just shook his head, sucking his injured fingers seductively. His eyes flickered over to something bellow and the light turned off. He leaned over me, slowly kissing my neck, then licking down to a lower spot and kissing there. He kept going until he met my waistband, and very slowly, licked a line above it. I shuddered as his fingers slowly worked their way under its elastic and, having heard no protest from me, gently peeled them off.

I gasped as the last of my clothing was stripped from me. Nine slid down until his face was level with me and grabbed my hips firmly. I watched him through heavy lids, as his breath warmed my dick.

I gasped then moaned as he took me into his mouth, trying to buck to get deeper but his firm hold kept me down. I whimpered as he started to suck, his head bobbing up and down on my shaft. Without even thinking, one of my hands slid down and tangled itself in his hair, and the other slid over one of his own.

With the hand that wasn't under my own, he took hold of my member and began stroking the part that wasn't in his mouth. I couldn't hold in my noises of ecstasy, and I cried out as his tongue made its way teasingly across my slit. Not even I knew any of this would please me this way, how could he possibly have figured all of this out? But the thought didn't last long as his hold on my hip slipped and I thrust myself deeper into his mouth. He gagged slightly and I had to bite my lip until I tasted blood to fight back the orgasm that I felt mounting.

"Stop." I said, gasping.

He didn't. The hand that was on my dick was now gone, having slipped between his own legs and was jerking himself off. The room was filled with the wet noise of flesh sliding across flesh. Nine moaned around my member, the sound barely audible, but the vibrations were enough to torture me.

"Nine, please, stop." I begged. His eyes flickered up to meet mined, completely filled with lust and need.

"I want—" I gasped again, and dug the hand on my hip's fingers into my skin to fight back another wave of pleasure, "I want you to come with me." I managed.

Nine's eyes fluttered shut and he began to pump himself faster. The timing of his hand and mouth were beginning to fall in sync, but the rhythm they previously had was gone. He dipped his head even lower this time, almost taking me all in, and gagged.

I cried out in warning and pleasure as I felt a tight feeling in my stomach begin to form but it was too late. I came hard in his mouth, a complete and overwhelming feeling like I had never experienced before coming over me. I shuddered as I finished, praying that he had managed to do the same.

My body shuddered in exhaustion, a peaceful feeling settling over me. The warm feeling around my member slipped away, followed by the sound of Nine spitting. Then, he pulled himself over me, resting heavily on top of me. It was a nice feeling.

I looked up to see the white layer of feathers covering the floor above my head. Our clothing littered the floor, the bed looked unmade and messy. None of my pillows survived.

I laughed quietly to myself. One of Nine's eyes creaked open, a silent question. I just shook my head. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his arms tightened around me and we dropped. I yelped as we crashed through the air, landing heavily onto the bed bellow us. The bed gave out the second we touched it, and the legs broke. The box spring and mattress made it in one piece, but the frame started falling apart around us. Nine, now laying beneath me, wiped some wood chips from the area beside us. Feathers had exploded upwards all around us then began to slowly make their way back towards the ground.

I tried to push myself up, but Nine's hold on me was still too tight for me to break. "Are you crazy?" I yelled at him.

He just smirked. "Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled, closing his eyes. His grip on me loosened, but I didn't try to pull away anymore. Instead I reached up and kissed him.

He responded immediately, lips opening up to me. I pulled back. "You taste bad." I told him flatly. He laughed. "No, that's _you_ you're tasting."

I blushed, catching his meaning. "In that case, I taste pretty good."

Nine just rolled his eyes, gave me one last kiss and closed his eyes.

My eyes were just starting to close when I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at me. "Do you remember what the man downstairs called me?"

I frowned. "Yeah, Stanley. Why?"

He smiled. "Stanley. All this time I thought I was helping break your habit, but it seems I was just adding to it."

I frowned and pushed myself up. "Dude, just spit it out."

Nine laughed. "Sarah, Six, Sam, and now Stanley. Man, you really do have a thing for names that start with 'S'." he said.

"Sam is just my best friend." I told him indignantly.

He just shook his head. "Whatever, we best get some sleep. Tomorrow we head out to Paradise."

My buzz soured. "You sure know how to ruin the mood." I told him.

He just laughed and shrugged. He pulled me closer, using telekinesis to drag the blanket off the floor and across our bodies. "It'll all work out." He said, burying his face in my short hair and inhaling deeply, then exhaled slowly, warming my head. Then he shifted, getting comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest to make up for the lack of pillows, and soon followed.

* * *

AN. I don't really ship these two, I don't know what happened here. I noticed you guys don't have many Rated M works and decided you needed some help. ^w^


End file.
